


My loving owner

by BloodyBacon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: This is an original story written for a friend of mine. It's about a small fox Omega who finds himself an Alpha, and they just be cute and wholesome. In this world, being with an Alpha is almost like being their pet.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. A quick mistake

Aki sat on the chair in the doctor's office, having been experiencing multiple symptoms of something he'd never heard of before. He was a little embarrassed now, his rising temperature, his constant "irritation" and the wavering ache in his lower abdomen, they had all been symptoms of his oncoming heat. as the doctor explained, calmly going over what Aki needed to do now that he was fully developing into an omega. 

The room was white, it's brightness hurting Aki's eyes a little as he listened to the doctor, picking at a lock of his short black hair. " I'll prescribe you something to get rid of your fragrance," the doctor said, even as he talked Aki found his body growing warmer and warmer by the second. "You need to be registered as an Omega, i know it seems unnecessary, but as your body changes you may find that you need to be away from people and things, and i understand not every Omega wants to stay home with an alpha" the doctor said. Aki nodded, barely listening. 

"Things like free pads and free birth control- pain killers- you get those things at the clinic if you register and we can process you today- there really isn't a reason for you not to" 

Aki stared at the doctor, before looking away from him. All he could think of was how he wanted to be held down and bred right here right now, it was an extreme thought but … he couldn't really control his mind at the moment. Aki found himself breathing a little heavily as he listened to the doctor speak. He could bring himself to focus on the words, they blurred in his mind as a language soup which he couldn't comprehend no matter how hard he tried. He quickly cut off the doctor's speech with a shaky "can i register right now?" In hopes of moving this sluggish visit along. The light flickered as the doctor seemingly straightened, "right, i understand-" he said, clearing his throat. "You can go ahead and get dressed, i'll be back with your card in a few minutes- if you need to use the tissues then don't hesitate" the doctor said, exiting the room… 

  
  


" I can't believe this is happening to me." Aki thought to himself, staring down at his legs. He stood, a liquid dripping out of him. The doctor had left a pad for him so that he wouldn't lubricate through his clothes. This entire situation was so extremely embarrassing, how was he supposed to be able to go back to work and act normal now? His body was betraying him every chance it got, his doctor had said that this amount of … dripping, was unusual, and that he might have a condition known as Hyperemano. It was just a fancy way of saying "my body doesn't know when to stop making lube, so i'm sorry your chair is wet because of me." Aki blushed darkly, now fully dressed in the vibrant yellow sweater and black pants he'd come here in. Being a fox and all, he was pretty short, and was often mistaken for a girl. He had feminine features, and he had been raised to be extremely polite to everyone. He was often praised for being "such a sweet girl" which just made him feel worse about being an Omega. He wondered what people would think of him now that he was officially having his first heat. 

Not only that, but … well, he did want an Alpha, and Male Omegas were rare so there was no doubt that he wouldn't have trouble finding an Alpha. A cute fox male omega like him would be worth his weight in gold … but there was also nothing stopping an alpha from claiming Aki for himself. He was worried about that, he didn't want to be forced into a relationship or claimed by someone he didn't like. He wanted to have a good life and maybe some pups one day, but it was stressful trying to find a nice Alpha. 

Aki sighed, putting a hand over his stomach … he wondered how he'd do his job like this, would there be any effect? It would probably make it easier for him honestly. 

  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  


Aki smiled as he carried a plate of lemon glazed cake to a table. He had been working at this cafe as a Baker and a waiter, dressed in a mint green suit. His co-worker, A rabbit woman by the name of Layla was behind the cash register, watching over the shop as everyone ate. It was quiet here usually, the pastel colors kept many people from coming in. It was "too bright" and people thought the place was tacky. Still, Aki was really good at his job, the food there was amazing, and he was often responsible for getting the owner to change subtle things about the restaurant to make it look more appealing. 

"Do you need anything else?" Aki asked the man at the table who had come in alone, and had been sitting here for the past hour drinking some coffee. Aki thought he was a creep, the man had his nose buried in his phone for most of the time he was in here, probably just using the free wifi or something. "Hm-" The man said, "you look familiar" he tapped his temple. 

Aki hadn't ever seen this man before in his life, He looked like a wolf, but his ears were really long. His tail however, was huge, and fluffy. His silver hair seemed to reflect light, as if to make him stand out even more than he already did. Aki could see how sharp his teeth were just by looking at his mouth as he spoke, and when he did speak it was with a low gravelly voice. This man had a single scar under his left eye, one that extended down to his jawline and faded off, like a single cat scratch on his face. He had a chunk taken out of his ear too, and piercings in that same ear. Aki could go on about the way this man looked. He was dressed casually, a shark tooth necklace around his neck, blending in slightly with his white shirt. His gray Jacket and seemingly black pants tied it all together, and that's when Aki figured out what was so weird about him. He was … completely monotone. He was wearing grayscale colors, his voice had little to no emotion when he spoke, he seemed empty, he looked like a ghost. 

"Hello?" The man asked, taking a bite out of his cake as he boredly stared at Aki. " … oh- sorry- i'm sorry-" Aki said. The man nodded, "I'm Masa, Have we met before?" He asked. Aki tilted his head, ears perking up in curiosity, "I … i don't think so-? I'm sure I'd remember you if we did" he said. Masa hummed … "nevermind then" he said, looking back down at his phone … Aki felt a little uneasy, as if there were unanswered questions now. 

"Um- do i look familiar?" He pried, just out of curiosity. Something about this situation was just eating at him, he needed to know more about this guy. Masa looked up, and shrugged … "well, yeah-?" He said. Aki didn't know what to say, he'd sort of just made this whole thing a little awkward. 

That's when Masa smiled, "oh - hold on- are you an omega?" He asked. Aki felt his temperature rise, "... Yeah?" He said. Curse that stupid Omega registration. The information wasn't confidential at all, anyone could look up your name and quickly figure out what you were. People often used the site to find omegas they liked, it was sort of like a dating site managed by the government at this point, but the entire thing was weird and creepy. "You registered the other day right? People have been talking about you" Masa said. Aki shuffled away a little, keeping his distance, "It's not nice to stalk people" he said. Plain and simple, to the point. It was entirely possible to go to jail for stalking, especially if you stalk a registered Omega. The only information given out by the site was whether or not someone was an Omega, nothing about their age or location was listed. Just their name and the date they registered. 

It was amazing when an alpha could find an omega just based off of a name and a picture. 

" I wouldn't call this stalking- more like coincidence " Masa said. Aki hummed, "it's creepy" he said. 

"Is it? i thought Omegas liked that kind of thing- being chased after-" 

"So you're chasing after me?" 

Masa paused at that … " well it doesn't really seem like you're running so no?" He said. Aki hummed, " … have a nice day" he hissed, walking back off to join Layla behind the counter. Before he could, a hand came around his own, " that's kind of rude- i hoped we could get along-"

"Dont! … touch me" Aki said, feeling himself sizzle a little as he gently slid his hand from Masa's. "Right- sorry" Masa said, going back to eating his cake. 

Aki walked back behind the counter, mumbling about Masa under his breath. Layla looked over … "so- uh- who's he?" She asked. Aki looked at her, she was wearing a mint green dress that was full of ruffles and stripes. "One of those creeps who uses that site to find Omegas-" 

"You're an Omega?"

"... Yeah" Aki mumbled, blushing a little. The music in the shop played on as they talked, Layla mostly just asking a bunch of questions. She seemed just as curious about Masa as Aki was. There just seemed to be something else going on with him entirely. 

It took him another hour to finally go away, leaving a generous tip on the table … along with his phone number. Aki felt so angry seeing it, he felt patronized seeing that cocky asshole just assume Aki wanted his number. Aki didn't give a shit about him, asshole … he ended up crumbling the paper and throwing it in the trash. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aki yawned, it was 3AM and he was up, on his way to open the shop. Walking around the empty streets alone in the dark was just asking for danger, but usually that stuff didn't happen in such a calm rural town. Sure, it was a huge town … but people here mostly behaved themselves, with the occasional petty criminal and bickering neighbors. Aki hummed, the thought of Masa coming up in his mind when he thought of petty criminals. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the other day, and how Masa … really wasn't all that mean to him. Maybe Aki had overreacted, he was just kind of used to being treated like an object instead of a normal person, and he didn't want an alpha who thought that way. 

Speaking of alphas, he could smell one nearby as he unlocked the door. The shop was dimly lit with cute little decorative lamps. They were solar powered, so they lit up in the dark and charged in the light. Aki took off his coat, having walked here in his tacky uniform. It wasn't a far journey so there was nobody to really witness it. he straightened his tie, and turned the lights on. 

After a little while of preparation, and an hour of making some fresh Taiyaki and doughnuts, he finally flipped the closed sign to open, along with opening the vents to release the smell of his proud baking skills. 

He sat at the counter, waiting for the morning wave to come in … about an hour of boredly sitting there passed before the door jingled open, and a familiar face came in. Aki looked up, seeing Masa. He looked like he was barely awake, running his fingers through his hair, which looked like it'd been messily blowdried. He was lazily dressed, as if he had just woken up and was late for work. "You sell coffee- right?" He asked. His morning voice was even deeper than his normal voice- Aki blushed, "yeah- what kind do you want?" He asked, looking down a little. As Masa described the coffee he wanted, which was just straight black, boring as usual, except for specifically making it a quarter milk. His voice was so soothing, Aki found himself halfway done making the coffee before he even really understood that he had moved. His body had been on autopilot, making coffee for the 500th time in his life as he listened to the sound of Masa's voice. When he was done, he found himself paused at the counter … what was he supposed to do? Oh, right, "It's um- six thirty-two" aki said. Masa nodded, handing him a ten. 

There was another pause, and Masa couldn't help but smile. He reached out, putting his hand on Aki's head. 

Petting someone was considered to be extremely disrespectful, especially when done from alpha to an omega. It was the most patronizing thing you could do to someone, extremely embarrassing too … but Aki found himself getting Masa's change, not saying anything as the alpha pet his ears, rubbing them in a way that made his head tingle. "Good boy- thanks " Masa said. 

Aki nodded, Masa started to leave when Aki handed him his coffee, but he hesitated … he left anyway. Aki stood there for a split second, and without thinking, he- "will- will you be my Alpha ?" He asked, before tensing. 

He didn't mean to say that, he immediately regretted it, seeing Masa's smile as he crossed back over, " you threw away my number didn't you?" he asked. Aki tensed … he nodded. " Do you want me to write it down again?" He said, and Aki felt his heart skip a beat. Masa's teeth, he could only imagine them sinking into his skin, and that's when he realized the scent flowing through the air. Masa had just woken up, an Alpha's scent is strong in the mornings and it tapers off as he gets more and more tired. There was no doubt about it, he was a pretty strong alpha. His fragrance flowed through the room as if he was writing his name on everything here, marking his territory. It was as if he was telling Aki to his face, "This place and everything in it belongs to me, and so do you" and Aki was just supposed to deal with it. 

Aki nodded again, but he felt too tense to move. He felt like he was under some sort of hypnosis, the more Masa talked the deeper he fell into it. He knew it was just because he was in heat, and smelling an Alpha would make him lose control … plus he was alone here … 

Masa had his number etched onto a napkin … before he stopped. "Actually- why don't you just give me your number instead?" He said. Aki hesitantly reached for the pen, his hand Brushing across Masa's. For that split second of contact, his body was sent a wave of .. Something, flowing right into his stomach. He hastily scribbled his number, Masa's smell giving him a high sensation as he slid it back. Masa took it, "i'll text you later- what time do you get off?" 

"W-why?"

"Well i don't wanna bother you while you're working and all that" 

"Oh- i- leave at around twelve-" 

"See you around twelve then-" Masa said, and just like that he was gone … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you okay?" Layla asked, her ears drooping as she gently rubbed Aki's back. Aki was sitting with his head down on the counter, it was almost time for him to leave, "i - i - did something stupid" Aki mumbled. "I told an Alpha i wanted him, i'm so stupid- why did i say that- why-?" He said. "hey - it's okay-" 

"But it's not- you lucked out with a nice alpha who takes good care of you- i don't know anything about this guy" 

"Well you can always get to know him"

"What if he's really mean? I don't know how to get away from an Alpha- " 

"It's not that serious- okay? Calm down" Layla said. "if anything like that happens- I'll have Jiro mess him up okay?" Layla said. 

Jiro was her Alpha, the two made such a nice loving couple. Layla had already brought a few adorable Puppy-Bunny Hybrids. She was a mother already, living the ideal Omega lifestyle while pursuing her own dreams. Aki however, didn't have that luxury. He was positive that once he got with an Alpha he would be at home making babies for the next twenty years. 

The clock beeped … " you don't have to leave if you don't want to- i don't want you going home having a panic attack okay?" 

Aki nodded, "I … I have to face him eventually though" Aki said. 

He stood, and quietly shuffled away, clocking out. " Well, be safe out there" she said, "and if you need anything please call me … well- actually the shop is empty anyway- i should just walk you-"

"You're doing the mom thing" Aki smiled. Layla blushed, sitting back down, " right- be safe okay?" She said. Aki nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aki was kind of scared, he didn't know what being someone's Omega meant, he'd never done anything like this before, it felt weird. He was walking slightly behind Masa, before they stopped, now standing out in front of a decently sized house. Aki was sporting a nice yellow sweater and some black pants that wouldn't give away the fact that he was wearing a pad. He looked up at the house, It was small, but small is nice if you live alone. Masa's house was cute in Aki's eyes, "you're such a cute little Omega-" Masa said, a happy smile on his face as he unlocked the door. Aki blushed, "you keep saying that- that's like the 7th time" he said. Masa opened the door, "it's true- i was surprised you weren't already taken" Masa said. "so … this is where you live?" Aki asked, immediately being demolished by the strong scent. It was everywhere, and it was hitting him hard. Each breath felt like an inhale of the world's most effective drug, and before he knew it, he was flushed, panting, moving back out of the door. " … hm?" Masa asked, before smiling, "oh- it's that strong?" He asked. 

Aki nodded, "how about we sit outside then?" Masa asked. Aki nodded, and the door shut. 

Masa had an old looking front porch, there weren't any chairs around, so he probably didn't come and sit out here much. 

The two didn't say anything for a second, before both speaking at once, 

"What do you-"

" Do you like-"

They paused … Masa smiled, "you go ahead-" he said. "Well- um- what do you do for a living? I sell cakes and things- I'm the heart of that Bake shop" Aki said, semi proudly. Masa seemed happy to hear that, " I'm a freelance musician- the money is pretty good but it's a little inconsistent" Masa said. Aki smiled, tail excitedly thumping against the rails of the porch, "I love music! What kind do you make?" He asked. 

"All different kinds- but I'd like to think i'm good at making like - Ambient songs- for people to fall asleep to and stuff" Masa said. "can you sing?" Aki asked. 

Masa nodded, a little red coming to his face, "but- it's embarrassing to do around people" He said. 

Aki nodded, " maybe you can sing me something one day-" he said. Masa lit up red, "yeah- maybe-" he said. Aki couldn't believe this was the same threatening force in the bake shop, he seemed like such a dork now. " Oh- I was going to ask if you liked to cook, but that's a pretty dumb question conpared to the one you gave me" Masa said. 

"Why? You trying to learn how to cook?" 

"Yeah- actually" Masa said. Aki was surprised at that … Usually Alphas wouldn't be seen in a kitchen unless it was time to eat. "well of course I cook-" 

"Really? So you'll teach me?" 

Aki nodded, "I've kind of always wanted to teach someone how to cook- what do you wanna make?" He asked. Masa hummed … "well- i usually make my own lunch- and it always tastes bad cause i suck at cooking so- how about some Onigiri? I can't ever get the rice to stick- it always ends up a mess" Masa said. Aki nodded, "that's easy- I can definitely teach you" He said. Masa smiled, " you wanna try going inside now?" He asked. Aki nodded, nervously walking towards the door. The smell wasn't bad in any sense, it just triggered Aki's brain to release his hormones, and he often ended up feeling overpowered by it. 

The door opened, and he stepped inside, Masa following after it. "Why did you mark so much?" Aki asked. Even the area outside blasted his scent into your nose. Masa put a hand on his head, " I didn't want anyone coming near here- and i also wanted to make sure you felt as good as possible"

Aki blushed darkly, "oh" he mumbled. " Wait- you did it on purpose?" Aki asked, feeling a twitch between his legs as Masa gently pet his head, "of course- you're supposed to scent your house when you invite over your omega for the first time-" 

"But it's really strong-" 

"That's the point- you'll get used to it, and eventually it'll be gone so you won't feel like this for much longer. 

"You don't understand- I have- a con-dition-" Aki said, panting. He wasn't expecting the traditional welcoming, Most alphas mark up their house to get their Omegas used to the scent faster, but Masa was just … he may have overdone it. "Do you need a doctor?" Masa asked, seemingly genuinely worried for a second. 

Aki gripped Masa by his shirt, having been completely broken. He wanted to fuck, right here, right now. This biological warfare was bringing Aki to his knees. "This- is your fault! Please- my stomach- Masa" Aki moaned as a hand reached down, rubbing him between his legs. He blushed darkly, completely embarrassed as Masa felt around his pad. He needed it to keep from leaking into his clothes, but god was it humiliating having someone touch it. Not only that, but it was soaked, leaving a wet spot in Aki's pants where Masa touched. " Oh-" Masa said. Aki felt his heartbeat grow syncopated as Masa pulled at his pants. " … is it okay to keep going?" He asked, hands resting on Aki's hips. Aki nodded, and before he knew it he was pressed up against Masa, moaning in agony as Masa stroked him slowly. Every touch forced Masa to course through his veins. He came quickly, trembling at the touch as he found himself unable to stand. Masa picked him up, hearing a small dripping sound, Aki covered his face in embarrassment, receiving a kiss on the cheek. 

This wasn't too unusual, having sex with your alpha when you first start was considered natural, since most people didnt switch up who their Alphas were, and Omegas usually did all the picking and choosing for themselves on who they wanted to be with. Sex was the first step, compatibility came next. 

That's what Aki worried about, what if Masa turned out to be an asshole? Or a weirdo. As of now he seemed caring though, just really chill. Aki found himself against a soft bed, panting softly as Masa peeled away his pants. He went ahead and pulled his own sweater off, feeling much better afterwards. " … i- i'm sorry-" Aki blurted out. "Hm?" Masa said, and Aki looked away, "I'm getting your mattress dirty-" he said, being met with hands on his hips, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed, "hm? No- this is a good thing-" Masa said, "roll over on your stomach" he said. Aki nodded, turning himself over, his lower half resting against the edge of the bed. Masa's bed was pretty high up too, it was nice, it gave Aki the sensation of being put on a pedestal, and he liked it. 

He felt a finger easily slip past his tight ring of muscle. His tail began happily moving through the air as Masa pushed in a second finger. He worked them in deep, milking moans and precum out of the small Omega. "I can't wait to have some pups with you-" Masa said, gently rubbing his butt. Aki felt … a weird euphoria come over him, "You want pups?" Aki asked, tail excitedly wagging. Masa nodded, " just a couple- but don't worry- I'm not trying to knock you up or anything-" 

"No- please- i- wait- what am i saying- i-" Aki tripped over his words, moaning as Masa gently massaged him, spreading his fingers out. "You're just in heat- it's okay-" Masa said, feeling Aki finally relax and loosen up. Masa pulled his fingers out, a liquid sticking to them as he pulled his hand away. "You're really wet" Masa said, sounding pretty amazed. "It's my-ah - condition-" 

"Condition?" 

"I - yeah- i get like this really fast- i have to drink a lot of water" Aki said. "seems like a plus-" Masa mumbled. He opened the drawer to the side, taking out a condom. 

"Masa-" Aki said, turning to see what he was doing. "yes~?" Masa asked in a cheerful sing-song voice. Aki blushed darkly, " don't- put that on" 

"Hm?"

"Just put it in-"

"... Aki~" Masa said, quietly rubbing his back, " i know i'm in heat but i really want it-" 

"Want what?"

Aki bit his lip, "i really wanna have your pups-" he said. " … Aki-" Masa said, sounding like he was talking to a puppy who had said something adorably wrong. He started pulling his own clothes off, quietly biting his lip as Aki begged on and on. He'd been doing a great job of keeping his composure so far, but Aki was really driving him wild. " I don't wanna wait- let's do it now-! Mas-Aa-!" Aki blushed as Masa pressed his tip up against his entrance. 

Their hormones were unmatched, they were hitting each other hard with chemicals that would compel them to do nothing but breed. Aki moaned as the tip popped it's way in, two hands grabbing him by his ass. "I never thought I'd see you begging to have my babies" Masa said. Aki could hear his massive tail swaying in the background, but he was distracted by the cock working it's way inside of him. "I'll take good care of you- i promise-" Masa said, leaning over him. 

Aki gasped as teeth sank down into his neck, He was being marked up, claimed, nobody else would come near him now that Masa had done that. Aki felt thrilled at the act of assertion over him, and suddenly he felt like … a huge whore. still, as he felt Masa getting deeper and deeper, he couldn't care. "I'm gonna cum!" Aki whined. Masa blushed, Aki was really sensitive, but he was soft and warm on the inside. He was … so nice. Masa almost wished he'd put that condom on. Masa stopped, "Just from me putting it in?" 

Aki panted … he closed his eyes, and bit his lip, feeling Masa push the rest of the way in. He was all the way inside now, throbbing inside of Aki. He sighed, "good boy- good- good" He cooed, gently petting Aki's head. Aki opened his eyes for a second, gripping the sheets. Aki moaned as Masa pulled out a little, pushing back in. His stomach tingled, and strangely enough he felt the sensation in his nipples. He reached his hand up, wondering if there was something up with his chest now. As Masa slowly thrusted, Aki found that his hands had a mind of their own, massaging his nipples between his fingertips as Masa gently rubbed his hips. 

"Maaasaa," Aki moaned out, he quietly whimpered as Masa shoved his hips forward. "I hear you- I know-" Masa said, getting the hint that Aki wanted it a little harder than that. Masa quickly thrusted, making sure to hit Aki's walls hard with every movement. He wanted to bite him again, or kiss him, but he knew if he got too into that then he wouldn't last much longer. 

not that it mattered, A below average alpha can go about two or three times without breaking a sweat or losing his hardon, Omegas were sort of the same, having the capacity to take multiple loads for multiple pups. " Nghh hha" Aki gasped loudly as he came, heart throbbing as tears stung his eyes. "I'm hot-! Masaa-! I'm melting-" He whined, squirming around a little bit. Masa panted … he pulled out, and rolled Aki over onto his back, pushing himself back in quickly. "You're fine~" Masa said, gently brushing Aki's hair out of his face. Aki wrapped his legs around Masa's waist as the Alpha leaned down, kissing at his neck. Aki twitched a little with every peck, wrapping his arms around Masa's shoulders. Masa bit him again, leaving another mark. Aki winced that time, shoulders beginning to ache. 

Masa left a few more bites though, quietly moaning against Aki's neck, praising him more and more before stopping. He tried pulling away, "Aki- Aki!" He said, growling his name. 

"Do it-" 

Aki stared at Masa, completely unphased. Masa almost … felt a little uneasy seeing him look like that. His eyes just calmly stated, "I want it, and i don't care what happens afterwards-" 

Masa could not resist him after that, his restraint was limited, so after a few more thrusts he ended up filling Aki to the brim. 

He paused … Aki was lovingly smiling at Masa. He reached up, putting his hand on Masa's face, " They're gonna be so cute" he said. Masa stared at him … "god- can you get any more adorable?" He said, peppering his face with kisses as he started moving again. 

  
  
  



	2. Motherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki finds himself in an interesting situation regarding a strange woman.

Aki stood in the kitchen, pushing around eggs in the frying pan. He'd been living with Masa for about three weeks now, only really leaving to go to work or to the store. After that first night he had spent countless hours coming to terms with what they'd done. He was mostly happy about it though, all he really wanted was a nice Alpha to start a family with, and Masa turned out to be more than nice. He was a little lazy, but still, he wasn't nearly as creepy as Aki first thought he was. Masa stood next to him, watching him cook as Aki explained, "you don't wanna cook them all the way, they taste better when they have a little moisture in them. So when they get like this they're pretty much done" Aki said, scraping the pan off into a plate. 

" … That's so easy- i feel dumb-" Masa said, nervously chuckling. Aki smiled, having watched Masa burn some eggs to a crisp earlier before he woke Aki up to make him breakfast. Aki smiled, " just let me worry about cooking- or if you need help ask" he said. Masa nodded, "i just didn't wanna wake you up, you seemed so peaceful-" He said, taking the plate from off the counter. Aki huffed, "i knew you were watching me sleep, you stalker" 

" You're so mean~" Masa said, picking up the bits of egg with his hands. " Don't eat it with your hands-!" He said. "i'm too lazy-" Masa said, having already walked off into the other room. Aki squinted at him as he left, "you better wash that plate out" he mumbled, turning the stove off. He smiled still, at first he was upset that this had happened, and he spent a few days bawling his eyes out being confused … but it really did end up okay. Masa actually did turn out to be pretty nice, even though he was very possessive. Aki had also learned that he really did get used to Masa's scent quickly. People often mistook him for an alpha because of the scent Masa had pushed off onto him, which was a huge perk of being with a strong alpha. 

Also, maybe he was a sadist, but he sort of felt a little pride seeing other Omegas be intimidated by his Alpha. It was strange since Masa was a little on the skinny side, He looked like the type to get in a fight and lose, but still. He could be threatening when he wanted to, and … it was strange being on the other end of that. 

On another note, Aki … had gotten an update in his wardrobe. He rarely wore much besides one of Masa's extremely soft, as in stupidly soft sweaters, but when he wasn't wearing that he was usually not wearing anything, spending his time in Masa's room being fawned over. Aki stepped away from the stove, he liked to wait for the burner to stop glowing before he left. Masa had migrated into the living room , headphones stuck on his head as he composed his music probably. Masa was wearing … he looked like he was focused, but Aki kindof wanted his attention. 

He hummed, and shuffled over, sitting next to him, looking at his screen. It looked … complicated. He recognized the different parts of the software from the last time Masa had tried to explain it, and he did sort of understand- but it looked so complicated. There were a million buttons, but all Masa was doing was replaying the same part over and over again. He absently reached up, putting his hand on Aki's head, petting him. He stopped to eat … "you're so lazy-" He mumbled, "you're getting grease on your keyboard-" 

"Well- that's too bad i guess" 

"Go get something to eat with"

"Ugggghhhh" Masa said, sinking back into his chair. He put his laptop aside, saving the file and closing it as he put the plate on top of it. Aki tensed as Masa cupped his face, brushing his hand across the markings on his neck. They had healed, but there was a visible scar where He'd been bitten. " … " Aki leaned forward, kissing his cheek. Masa smiled, being straddled by his partner. " You're so hyper" Masa said, feeling Aki attacking his face, nibbling his neck. Aki smiled, " i'm just happy" he said. 

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Aki pulled a cake out of the oven. He'd been going to work everyday, and going to his own house only to change clothes before going back to Masa's house. This was his daily routine. Work, home, Masa. Though, He'd been considering moving into the Wolf's home, in a few months he'd have pups to care for so it would be a good idea to live together. 

Masa had also been stopping by the shop while Aki was working. Aki set the pan on the counter, taking the bread from it and putting it on a silver tray. He stacked more of the sweet brown bread on top of it until it formed a little tower, and then he decorated it in frosting and chocolate syrup, with the occasional decorative flower of whipped cream. He stared at it … it was a really nice cake …

Aki picked up a knife, taking a slice out of it, and putting it on a plate. He picked up the cup of coffee from the corner and walked out into the front of the store. He smiled, approaching the customer's table, setting the cake and coffee down. "Is there anything else i can do for you?" Aki said. The woman sitting in the chair was a silver haired wolf. He wondered if she had any relation to Masa, but … well, Masa had huge ears and a massive tail, this woman had a fluffy tail but her ears were pretty normal. She was wearing a black dress and some black shoes, pretty monotone … 

" Oh- yes- do you by any chance know a young man by the name of Masa?" 

Aki stared … "i- uh, he's my alpha" Aki said. The woman smiled, " Oh- you must be Aki? It's really a pain tracking you down- I have no idea how he did it so easily" 

"Uh"

"I'm his mother- Maria-" 

" … uh-" Aki said, awkwardly standing there. He didn't want to seem rude, so he just kinda, "Um- nice to meet you" he held out his hand. She gave a friendly shake, " my- you're very soft" she remarked. 

"Uh- i- should get back to-" 

"Oh- just a second-? Masa has been avoiding me for a while now- do you know where he is?" 

Aki just shook his head, "i think if he's avoiding you then it's not my place to tell you where he is- i'm sorry" 

"He is my son- do you think you're more important to him than I am?" 

"No- I'm sorry- I just dont think i have the right to tell you something if-"

"You better tell me where he is right now before i-!" 

Aki flinched as a hand came onto his shoulder. Layla was standing there, a friendly smile on her round face. She moved Aki away subtly, "I'm sorry ma'am- is there a problem-?" Layla asked. 

The woman hummed, looking down at her food. "This cake tastes like shit" she mumbled, before leaving. She walked right out of the store, and Aki couldn't help but stare as she made her way down the street … Aki turned towards Layla, " that was Masa's mom-" He said, eyes wide and dilated. Layla raised her eyebrows, " I … see … she seemed crazy" Layla said, going back to her position behind the counter. " She didn't even taste the cake …" Aki said, taking the plate from off the counter. "I made it fresh and everything- just for her- she was so nice when she ordered, she gave me a tip- why'd she get so mean?" Aki asked, having made his way to the trash can, but decided that he was going to eat the cake himself if she didn't want it. 

Layla shrugged, "sounds like Masa's avoiding her too- i bet she's a huge bitch" 

Aki hummed, "probably- i'll ask him about it when i get home- i don't want people coming to my job harassing me -" He said, taking out his phone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aki groaned, feeling teeth against his ears as he was thrust into the kitchen table. He'd only been here a few minutes and before he could open his mouth to say what had happened at work today, he was moaning out Masa's name as his stomach ached with anticipation. They had barely even said hello, but Aki didn't mind this much. He only began to squirm when Masa bit at his shoulders with those razors he called teeth. He moaned out in pain, "Masa-!" He yelled, still, he found himself growing more aroused and forgetting what he was going to say as Masa continued. 

The alpha gave a couple more rough thrusts, before locking his hips in position, growling as he watched Aki tremble before giving out a quiet little moan as he came. Going still as his warm body lay against the cold wooden table. Masa huffed, pulling out a little bit, pushing back in, " did you have a good day?" He asked, moving a lot slower than he was before. Aki nodded, wondering why he was talking to him at a time like this. Still, he found it within himself to reply, "your- um- mom- came to my job- she- ah" Aki bit his lip, feeling Masa pull all the way out, "she what??" He asked, completely stopping. Aki let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he finally relaxed, " that kind of hurt-" he whined, starting to feel like he wasn't being taken seriously here. 

"I'm- sorry-" Masa said, stroking his back. Aki sighed, "she came in and started asking all these- ngh- Masa!" Aki whined. 

"What? I'm listening-" 

"I cant talk if you're- just- get it out of your system-" he said, face going completely red.

Masa smiled, pushing up against Aki's needy spots, " we can talk later- if you stay awake-" 

"Why are you so hyper anyway?" Aki said, going quiet as Masa started thrusting again. "I - dunno i just- when you came in- i guess i missed you" He said in between breaths. Aki wouldn't really call this missing someone, he'd just call this being really horny and having nobody else around to release it on. Still, it sort of made sense. Masa didn't have a normal Job, he was at home all day all the time. Of course he would miss Aki, Aki might be the only person he regularly sees every single day. Aki was also the future father to his pups, he'd say he's pretty important here. 

Aki propped his body up on his elbows as Masa started to move more wildly, Gripping his backside, nails digging into him slightly. Aki winced as he came, it happened so suddenly that it caught him off guard. There was barely any build up to it, just one second he was fine and the next he was gritting his teeth. His stomach throbbed as Masa hammered into him, mumbling something about something or something. Aki moaned out his name a couple times, wanting him to hurry up and finish before he put a hole through him or something. 

He did, eventually, dropping another load into Aki. The fluid dripped down his leg, and onto the floor. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the sound of gears turning in Aki's head. " I wanna shooower" he said. " … Yea- what were you saying before?" 

" … i forgot" Aki sighed, reaching down, rubbing at his stomach. His first time had been with Masa, which wasn't too long ago. His stomach sort of ached all the time now and his legs felt weak when he was near his own alpha. He wondered if these were side effects of being in heat or the consequences of doing it so much all the time. He doubted they'd stop any time soon though. 

He was picked up, blushing darkly as something dripped onto the floor. Masa seemed to ignore it, carrying Aki off to the bathroom, " oh-! Oh i remember now- your mom came by- she was really mean-!" Aki said. " … Did she do anything?" Masa said. Aki didn't reply right away, even though masa wasn't showing it right now, Aki could tell there was something wrong. "No- she just told me my cake tasted bad and demanded i tell her where you were" 

"Did you tell her?"

"Of course not! It's not any of her business-" Aki huffed. Masa smiled, setting him down in the tub, "good boy-" he said, petting his head. Masa turned the water on, the tub in this bathroom was kind of big, so he just got in next to him. The water was warm, soothing Aki almost to sleep just by touching his foot. 

"I haven't talked to her in years- she's crazy" 

"Really?"

"Yeah- she always ruins anything that i try to do for myself, including relationships- that's why I haven't talked to her- she's … just, like- not worth it" 

"She seemed nice at first- then she just snapped" 

"She's like that- if you see her again just call the police- i'm telling you she doesn't ever do anything good" 

"Mm" 

The water was rising quickly, warmer than it was before. " Well …" masa started, "we only have two months to decide- are you moving in?" Masa asked. 

" … i think you should see my apartment before hand" 

"What's in your apartment?"

"Plants"

" … just plants?"

"Well …" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe that like button and comment that smash channel


	3. Ill Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki moves his plants in, and plans on starting a garden in Masa's backyard.

Aki flicked on the light to his apartment, revealing the lush greenery that lay dormant inside. His apartment was lined with plant life. Flowers, vines and cacti bloomed beautifully in neat rows and clusters, filling up most of the space in the room. 

Masa stared for a second, in shock as Aki walked past him, making his way over to the bathroom as Masa walked towards the couch, sitting down. "You … sure do- like plants?" He asked. Aki came out of the bathroom holding a short shrub. " I'm good at it-" he said, " um- so- Harold goes wherever i go- other than that- i have lots of others -" Aki said. His apartment had rich wood furniture, it looked antique, but in a homey way. Masa felt comfortable here, everything just seemed … cozy. The excess of plants almost didn't even bother him, he found himself distracted, poking at a cactus as Aki gathered up his plants. He seemed to have encyclopedic knowledge of the edible plants he grew, Masa had no idea what he was talking about, but it sure sounded Important …

Aki looked up at Masa, picking a tomato off of the stem. They never grew as big when they were grown inside, but they were just as good. Masa was busy subtly nuzzling the couch, seemingly really comfortable on the soft brown cushions. Aki just stared at him … "you comfortable?" He asked, walking around the coffee table which was full of plants already. Masa nodded, "why is your couch so nice?" 

"I don't know- i like it too though-" 

"We should bring it-" 

Aki nodded, laying down on Masa's chest. He felt a hand come up to his head, petting him. "Don't fall asleep yet- if we move now we can get back before the end of the day" Aki said. Masa hummed … " i wonder if the litter's gonna be big-" Masa said. 

Aki blushed, "don't change the subject-! You're so lazyy-" 

"No i'm noot- i'm genuinely curious-" Masa said, rubbing Aki's back. Aki huffed, "well my family is used to litters with about four in them- but we aren't the same species so i think it's just gonna be twins" Aki said. 

Masa gently bit at the tip of his ear, " I hope its four-" he said, gently grooming Aki with his teeth. 

"Why are you always biting me so much?" Aki mumbled, and Masa stopped, cupping Aki's face, "cause you always make those cute little noises~ like i wouldn't do it if your reaction wasn't so nice" 

Aki hummed, getting up off of his big cuddle-prone boyfriend. " I think you just want something to chew on- you can have a bone when we get back home" Aki said. Masa snorted, "fine- are these the only ones?" He asked, looking at the selection of plants. Aki nodded, "unless you wanna take that cactus too? Just saying- seems like you get along" Aki said, picking up the smaller pots since he could carry them without any problems. Masa looked at the cactus … "we could plant it outside to keep out the trespassers-" 

"I think your pheromones will stop anyone within a ten mile radius-" 

"They aren't-  _ that _ strong are they?" 

"... You're a really potent alpha" Aki said, and that was all he said, carrying the first round of plants outside to be taken to Masa's house. 

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Aki had come to the store to get some things for his plants. Masa had encouraged him to start a garden in his backyard since there wasn't enough space for his plants in the house. Aki was in the outside department of the store, looking around at soil and fertilizer, and a bunch more pretty flowers for this season. He would need things to dig up the dirt, so the first thing he did was go towards the area where they kept all the trowles and shovels. 

The glass ceiling made way for the light as Aki walked down the isle of flowers, unaware that he was being watched, even as he picked up a pretty big shovel and inspected it, he didn't feel the eyes lingering on him. It wasn't until there was a shadow blocking his light, that he turned around, seeing an old man with an apron and dirty gloves standing there. "Can i help you, young lady?" He said, a nice smile on his face. 

Aki looked at him … he smiled back, "Um- actually I'm-" he began to explain, but the old man quickly took the shovel from him, "you don't need nothing like this for some little ol' flowers- one of these would be better" 

"I- uh- actually i'm planting-" 

"Oh don't worry, don't worry i got it-" 

Aki huffed, letting the old fart rummage through the collection of tools. He wondered how long it would take the man to realize that he wasn't a woman. The man held out a shovel, and Aki looked at it. It was slightly smaller than the one he had before- not meant for moving dirt and rocks like he needed. "Thank you" Aki said, politely taking it. 

The man nodded, "Anything for a nice feline " he said. 

" … but- I'm a fox-" Aki said, and the man looked him over. He chuckled, petting Aki's head, " if your Alpha heard you say that- haha- he'd throw a fit" 

Aki gently swatted his hand away, "but i AM a fox!" He said, losing his temper a little. " And if my alpha saw you petting me he would bite your hand off" 

"Hm? Aww- i think i could handle his kitten bites" 

"He's a- " Aki stopped … fuck it. Why get mad at this senile old man for being a bigoted pervert? All he wanted was a shovel and some dirt, and maybe some seeds. Where the fuck did this old man come into play? He didn't. 

"Well- anyway- He wanted me to get that shovel- and some dirt- could you help me get it down?" 

"Sure, sure" the man said, walking over to where the dirt was. Aki all but threw the shovel back into place, picking up the one that he needed. He couldn't wait to get home and rant to Masa about this, it was probably gonna feel great. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aki waited outside for Masa to come with the car. People didn't like to drive, it was bad for the planet and completely unnecessary in most cases, this came with a downside though, if you wanted to carry your groceries or things then you were pretty much either stuck or you'd have to make multiple trips. 

Lucky for Aki though, Masa had a car, so they wouldn't have to worry about it much. 

He was waiting outside because … he didn't wanna be anywhere near that old man anymore. He grew increasingly more creepy as time went on, Aki could see him looking out of the corner of his eye every once in a while. His ear flicked a raindrop from the sky, and he looked up, hoping Masa would hurry and get here … 

The door opened, and Aki inwardly groaned, "I just noticed- you aren't tagged- that's not good you know- you're an omega- you could get lost and that tag could be a life saver" 

"Mmhmm" Aki mumbled. Tags were basically dignified collars. You usually got one that went around your neck, and it had the details of your alpha on it. You could also get one to clip on your ear like an earring, they were almost equivalent to wedding rings, but Aki would much rather have a wedding ring than have a tag. 

The old man rambled on and on about it, before pointing at Aki, "Or is it that you dont really have an Alpha? I could be your-" 

"No-" Aki said. The rain gently tapped his face, and right in time Masa pulled up into the parking lot. He got out immediately, "I'm so sorry i took so long-" He said, walking right over to Aki. He leaned down, kissing his head, "For some reason there was lots of traffic- and theres never traffic here-!" Masa said, already starting to move Aki's things. Aki just smiled, " like i said" he looked at the old man, who seemed shaken up by masa. It wasn't every day you see a silver Alpha wolf like him, his presence alone probably intimidated the old man. "He could bite your head off-" Aki said, grinning as the old man cringed, going back inside. 

Masa returned, " … what's with the old man?" He asked, grabbing the shovel. Ali picked up the last of the dirt, rain gently trickling down on them as he smiled, " He was being such a creep! He thought i was a cat- and a woman-!"

Masa grinned, " i did too when i first met you- i was like- 'what? This is a guy?' sorry- you're just so cute" 

"I- hey!" Aki whined, "I do not look like a girl!" 

"You're even growing some chest-" 

"I- that's not the same thing-!" Aki blushed, quickly moving over to the car. He stuffed the dirt in the back seat, along with a much smaller trowel and a few flower pots, and a proper watering can. He hurried to get in the front seat as Masa put the shovel in the trunk, finally coming around and getting in the driver's side himself. 

Aki looked down at his chest, it was swelling a little bit, his body had no trouble producing milk. Masa started to back out of the parking lot … Aki boredly swung his legs back and forth, thinking about the words of the old man. " … um- so- do you think i should get a tag?" Aki said, face turning a little pink as he waited for Masa's response. 

" … do you  _ want  _ a tag?" 

"Do you want me to have one?"

Masa shrugged, "It's up to you- it would be a good idea- i think-" Masa said. " I should probably get one too- it'll be Important when you're in the emergency room, why don't we go tomorrow?" He asked. Aki nodded, and Masa smiled, "We can get you a cute one that goes around your neck- or- better yet- one for your ear" 

Aki thought about it, feeling strangely excited about the future. He looked over at Masa, noticing for once that the alpha already had two tags on his ear. They were probably from his parents, either that or they meant he had some sort of disability, but that was unlikely … but- they could also be from other Omegas. Aki had never thought to ask Masa how many Omegas he'd been with prior to him, but now he felt … like it was important information. Still, he looked away instead, it wasn't THAT Important. 

Masa sighed … "i'm hungry" he said. Aki immediately perked up, "you want me to make some curry rice tonight?" He asked excitedly. Masa hummed, "i kind of … want some steak though- or just meat in general? I don't know why I'm the one having cravings." He said. Aki hummed, " you probably just want something you can bite into- steak sounds nice." He said, thinking of what he wanted to eat himself, since he wasn't too big on eating so much meat. 

He'd probably just make a salad or something. 

" … So … Your mom" Aki said. 

Masa nodded, " yeah … " 

"What's her name?" 

" … Misa-" He mumbled, " I'd rather not talk about her though- she doesn't really bring back good memories." Masa said. " I figured- I just- kind of- wanted to know what happened?" He said. 

Masa hummed … "i promise i'll tell you one day- just not now- alright?" He said. Aki nodded, and Masa reached over, rubbing his ears, "What about your parents? What are they like?" 

" … very … traditional? I have seven siblings- i'm sharing the middle position with my sister- actually- her name is Lisa-" Aki smiled. Masa was quiet … he looked like he was in deep thought, before he nervously opened his mouth, " she had Eight kids??" He said, and Aki chuckled, tail happily thumping against the set, "I'm one out of a set of quadruplets- and she was pregnant twice- my family is pretty big" He said. " I have a twin but that's it-" Masa said. It was pretty common to give birth to twins and triplets, even octuplets if you were of wolf descendant. "Maybe i'll have twins then-" Aki said. 

Masa smiled, "who knows?" He said. 

Aki hummed, thinking about Masa's mom … she looked too young to have had any kids, and she was thin. But she was a silver wolf, maybe she was just naturally beautiful? 

Aki hummed, putting his hand on his stomach, hoping his body would heal as well as hers did. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aki watched Masa eat, He'd cut the steak up into cubes and seared it so that Masa wouldnt have to spend time cutting it. Aki didn't want steak, so he was eating a bowl of seasoned rice. It was all he seemed to want lately, rice, rice, and more rice. His stomach had a small, tiny bump in it. It was barely noticeable, by now it'd only been a week, but it's growth would speed up quickly in about another week or two. " And then i told him I was a fox- and he was like- "oh your alpha wouldn't like that" or something- it was the dumbest thing i'd ever -" Aki was cut off by his own sneeze. It came out of nowhere … "that was adorable oh my god" Masa said, unable to stop his heavy tail from picking itself up and down. Aki whined quietly, " it must be allergy season or something-" he mumbled. 

"Hm … you sure you're not sick?" Masa asked. Aki hummed, "why would i be sick?" He said.

"Cause- i don't know- we were out in the rain today-?"

"But i cant get sick that fast right?" 

"Hm …" Masa shrugged, picking up a piece of his steak. "Hopefully not- it was just a sneeze, it's probably nothing-" Masa said, biting at his metal utensils. Aki nodded, " … my chest- feels weird-" Aki mumbled. "It feels weird? Like you can't breathe?" Masa asked, and Aki shook his head, blushing lightly. He could feel his shirt rubbing up against his chest, it was strange, he adjusted his shirt, thinking that maybe there was something on the fabric, and then he felt it … a strange, warm wetness dripping down his chest … he blushed. "Oh- I-" he stood, shirt seemingly stained … "what's that-" Masa asked, tilting his head. Aki whined, "Milk?" He said, taking his shirt off right there. "... Ohhhh" Masa said, continuing to eat as he watched Aki prod at his chest. He was just as confused as Aki was, watching the white ish liquid drip down his chest and onto the floor. Masa stared … "Akiii-" He said, motioning him over. Aki looked up, before moving out of the way of the table, shuffling over to Masa. Masa pushed his chair back, and Aki sat down on his lap, "Does it hurt?" Masa asked, cupping Aki's chest with his hand. Aki shook his head, before wincing, arching as Masa squeezed, watching a liquid shoot out of him. "Don't! Why would you do thaaat-!" Aki whined, swatting at his hand. "That's … wow" Masa said, doing it again, making Aki squirm. Though, the tension in his chest felt relieved, it didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable at all now. He gripped Masa's shirt, "You should go to bed after this- i'm getting kinda worried-" Masa said, squeezing the other side. Aki let out a quiet moan, burying his face in Masa's chest. He didn't wanna go to bed, but he doubted he could do anything to protest. 

Surprisingly, after being m i l k e d of all things. He felt better. Was this going to be a regular thing? He didn't mind that much, it just felt a little strange coming out, and he hadn't ever felt anything like that before in his life. 

His stomach growled, he was still hungry, but he was also undeniably drained now. Today felt like it had been such a long day, so just sitting here in Masa's arms made him feel like going to sleep. Masa reached over the short table, grabbing Aki's bowl of rice and handing it to him so he could finish eating. Aki took it from him, sneezing once again as Masa gently pet his ears, letting him continue eating. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aki let his eyes adjust to the light in the room, he felt hot, really hot, and as he took in a breath, sitting up in bed, he coughed, causing Masa to stir awake. The sound was loud, making Masa sit up, allerted but still clearly asleep, "You … okay?" He asked, barely even having his eyes open at this point. Aki whined, "i feel really bad-" He said, wanting to take deep breaths, but not being able to. Masa looked at him … he gave a look of sympathy, reaching up, Putting his hand on Aki's burning face … "i knew it- " he mumbled, getting up out of bed, "I knew something was wrong- you're burning up- stay there" he said, putting on a shirt before leaving the room.

Aki's head throbbed, he wiped the crust from his eyes, unable to even see properly. How the hell did he get so sick so fast? Every movement felt like a workout to him, and so he laid back down, having missed his alarm to open the shop. He barely cared about that right now, sneezing into his sleeve suddenly. He was disgusted at the trail of mucus that strung from his nose to his arm, cringing at it. He quickly wiped his face as Masa returned with a glass of ice water and some pills. His hair was a mess, and he looked all but dead as he handed Aki the cup, opening up a bottle of cold medicine they kept around. "Here- take two of these-" Masa said, handing Aki the round blue orbs. Aki looked at them, before he hesitantly drank some of the water first, before swallowing the pills, and then quickly swallowing what remained of the water before he could even taste the medicine. 

His stomach growled suddenly, and he looked down, feeling like he was about to vomit.

He was hungry, he was hot, uncomfortable, sick, sweaty, contagious probably. He sighed as Masa kissed his cheek, "you wanna order some food?" He asked. 

Aki sniffled,"i have to go to work still- i didn't tell them i-" 

"Work? Are you crazy? You're staying here"

"But-"

"First of all- you shouldn't work around food when you're sick, this could be a cold or it could be a flu, you have no idea- you don't need to go spreading germs- and second of all- you were gonna have to take off for maternity leave soon anyways" 

Aki sighed, "I guess" he said. Masa reached over to the side of the bed, grabbing a box of tissues, gently wiping his face. " We were gonna go get tags Today" Aki said, looking down at his gross sleeve. Masa smiled, "Don't worry, i can still go get em but i'd rather not leave you alone" Masa said. Aki hummed, "but i really wanted it- how long does it take to- " Aki sneezed into his sleeve again- whining in disgust as he pulled at his shirt. Masa helped him out of it, throwing it into their dirty clothes basket before he went over to the closet, picking a different shirt that Aki often wore to bed. 

Aki picked up the tissue box, blowing his nose into the soft fabric as Masa set the shirt down on the bed. "I'm gonna go order some food- and then we can watch a movie or something- we can go get tags another time- alright?" Masa said, taking his phone from the night stand. 

Aki looked at him, "i can still cook- It's probably just a cold-" He said, "and i really wanted to get started in the backyard" He mumbled. Masa sighed, "I know- but i don't want you moving around at all-" 

"But-"

"Aki- for real- you need to stay put-" Masa said sternly, and Aki slouched back onto the pillows, "Finee" he mumbled quietly. Masa smiled, "your voice is so deep now- it's so cute" he said, sighing like a movie protagonist who'd just fallen in love. Aki blushed, " you're so weird-" he mumbled.

"mmhmm- well - If you're good, and you stay in bed, then I'll give you something later- alright?" Masa said, tapping away at his phone. Aki looked up, obviously intrigued by the offer, and Masa resisted the urge to call him cute again as his little black tail happily tapped the headboard. " What is it?" He asked curiously, and Masa just smirked, 

"You'll see- if you stay put" Masa set his phone down on the bed, " I'm gonna go take a shower- if you need something then just yell- okay?" 

Aki nodded, watching Masa leave … 

He sighed, having yet to put his shirt on. He'd undoubtedly be cuddled to death today, but he didn't mind it at all. Some quality time would do them some good … but- he didn't want to get Masa sick. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aki was laying on Masa's chest, feeling a lot better already. The two had been watching horror movies nonstop, mostly those shitty slasher films that were just so funny sometimes that it made your day that much better. Aki had got increasingly cuddly, and increasingly freaked out by all the gore on screen, but being so close to Masa made his body warm up even more. He ended up in his underwear, laying on his Alpha, feeling a hand gently scratch the base of his tail. 

The credits ran on the screen, Aki was getting kind of tired, but he wanted to stay up with Masa a little longer, but he also felt like he wouldn't feel better if he didn't get some sleep. 

Masa looked down at his drowsy boyfriend, smiling warmly at him. Aki always looked cute when he was trying to stay awake, " you wanna go to bed now?" He asked, and Aki looked up at him, "I want my reward first-!" he said, tail happily wagging.

Masa leaned forward, kissing his ears. " Right- good boy" He said, moving him over onto the bed. Aki laid back against the pillows, his face turning more and more red as Masa leaned down, pulling at his boxers. He managed to get them off quickly, flinging them away. He moved, ending up between his legs. 

Aki sank into the cotton stuffed fabric behind him as Masa's tongue gently glided up his length. He bit his lip, unable to keep his eyes off of Masa as he continued gently licking him, avoiding any contact with his sharp teeth.

He went in slowly, savoring the feeling of Masa's soft lips on his need. He blushed, as the thoughts ran through his head, he began to feel like he was the perverted one. He'd come to love everything About this guy. Aki loved the way he'd bite him, the way he'd pet and scratch him, the way he talked, how he was just as curious about him as Aki was. He felt like every feeling he'd put into their time together was returned, whole heartedly, naturally. It was strange, he felt his heart throb in his chest, he almost wanted to cry, but he realized that maybe he could just be emotional, sentimental, this was his first ever real relationship. That and the fact that he was pregnant, still, he was happy, and he hoped that feeling would last forever. 

Aki could feel himself growing in Masa's hands, soon he was full mast, steadily being licked, up and down, a slightly rough tongue moving in circles around his tip. He gripped his sheets, legs twitching a little as Masa opened his mouth. The air was warm, moist, Aki moaned as the wet cavern found it's way around his dick. He bit his lip, " Ma-haa-" He arched a little, legs squeezing Masa's face. Masa let out a quiet exhale of a laugh. He reached up, pulling Aki's legs apart, and his body closer as he carefully let Aki slip down his throat. "y- ng- Masa-!" Aki moaned out. He could feel waves of anticipation splashing around in his stomach as his body built up the tension in his lower half. Masa pulled away, Aki was soaking the bed below him, he didn't intend for this to get messy, but with Aki … you might as well be pouring the liquid onto whatever surface he was on. Masa reached forward, letting one of his fingers easily slip inside of him. He was really really warm, hot almost, throbbing as Masa listened to his nonsensical pleads. Aki squirmed a little, and Masa let him get comfortable, wriggling his fingers around inside of him when he grew still. Aki seemed extremely excited just from that, his dick jumped when Masa brushed across a certain sensitive place, and he shut his eyes tight, the way he always did when he was about to cum. He didn't though, because Masa decided to stop. 

Aki breathed out a shaky sigh, opening his eyes to scold Masa, and probably bite his hand, Before he saw him struggling with the black earrings in his ears. 

Well, he'd thought they were earrings, or tags, but, Masa had taken one off. He held it out, and … well, Aki was sort of right. It was a tag, his own tag. He didn't even notice Masa having a third piercing, how long had he been keeping that tag there? 

" I hope you didn't think the surprise was a blowjob" Masa said, and Aki smiled, overwhelmingly happy as he reached out, looking on the inner side of the rectangular piercing. "You had this the whole time?!" Aki whined. 

Masa smiled, "I didn't know whether or not you were okay with it-" He said defensively. 

"Of course i'm okay with it!" Aki yelled at him, before feeling two strong fingers push into him, "Well enjoy it-" Masa said, kissing his inner thigh. Aki moaned, wanting to say something along the lines of, "That's not fair! I wanna be mad- let me be upset with you! How dare you!" 

But the only things coming out of him were cum, and an intense string of mushed praise as he had his orgasm rubbed out of him. He covered his mouth, hips moving ever so slightly down, wanting to take in those fingers deeper. 

"Masaa-!" He said, head lolling to the side as he bit his lip. Masa pulled back, absently wiping his soaked hand on the bedsheets. " Yes~?" He said. 

"I love you" Aki mumbled, gently squishing Masa's face between his legs. Masa smiled, " I love you too" he said, pulling away from Aki's grip. He gently pulled away, kissing the Fox briefly in one swift motion before sitting up.

Masa reached over, grabbing the half empty box of tissues, cleaning up their mess to the best of his abilities as Aki drifted off into unconsciousness, clutching the tag in his hands. Masa admired him for a second, and how he could fall asleep so quickly when he was tired. 

  
  


Hopefully in the morning he felt better.


	4. Obstacles

Aki was standing in the shower, rubbing shampoo into his tail as he waited for Masa to wake up. He still felt sick, but he felt better than he did yesterday. His stomach was also doing turns and twists lately, he figured it was the beginning stages of morning sickness. He sighed, turning around, letting the shower water spray the soap suds off of him. He wondered if he could get Masa to start digging up the back yard for him … 

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the bathroom door creaked open. "Don't look- i gotta pee" Masa said, voice rough and scratchy … Aki shook, flinging water off of him as he grabbed the bottle of body wash. He didn't know why, but he moved the curtain back anyway. Seeing how tired Masa looked, his eyes were just about shut as he absently tugged his pants off a little. "Peerrrvvv" Masa said, taking his dick out anyway. Aki retreated into the shower, "you're the one who came in here while I was taking a shower-" he said, picking up the bottle of soap. He was mostly done, but he decided to go ahead and wash his hair. " I had to pee" Masa sniffled, before coughing. 

"Are you sick?"

"Of course not" 

"Yes you are! I can hear it in your voice-" 

"I'm not- this is how I always sound in the morning" 

Aki huffed, scrubbing his scalp, making sure all the soap got through. " I'll make us some soup-" he said. Masa flushed the toilet, shutting the lid, "you don't need to do that- you should go back to bed-" 

"On those crusty sheets?" 

" … dang- you're right" 

"I'm gonna do the laundry and make us some soup-  _ you  _ go lay down on the couch and let me take care of you" Aki said sternly. Masa sighed … " alright-" he said, yawning. 

Aki nodded, turning the shower off. He pulled back the curtain, and stepped out, seeing Masa start to take his own clothes so he could get in the shower. Aki tried not to look, Cause he knew if he did then he'd undoubtedly end up getting back in the shower. He grabbed a towel from the rack, shuffling past Masa, " nice ass" Mass said just as Aki was about to shut the door. 

Aki stopped, and looked at him … he blushed, not knowing how to reply, but he could see Masa holding in a laugh at his reaction. He shut the door, and walked back to the room to dry himself off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aki stirred the pot of Ohaw, it was full of vegetables, in fact, it was mostly vegetables. His logic was that the vegetables would be so healthy that they'd instantly get better. He knew that wasn't right, but he seriously hated feeling sick, and eating healthy was never a bad idea anyway. Masa was in the living room, blow-drying his tail, brushing it out. It was a lot of maintenance, but he did it all. Aki couldn't wait to go in there and bask in its fluffiness. 

His own appendage is naturally puffy, but he uses a certain shampoo to relax it. It's easier to maintain that way. 

Aki looked into the pot, everything smelled good, and the only meat inside was some fish, which ended up cooking faster than he'd expected. He turned the stove off, and looked at what he'd made …

He didn't even ask if Masa liked vegetables, but he'd force him to eat it if it meant they would feel better. The blow drying stopped, and there was a sigh. Aki smiled, Masa's arms were probably so tired now. He wouldn't be able to fend off his veggie attack. 

Aki took a bowl from the dish rack, one of the bigger ones so Masa would be full from one and he wouldn't have to get up to get a second bowl. He set it down, grabbing a deep spoon, putting what he thought would be an appropriate amount into the bowl … he went back into the pot, taking out another piece of kelp, putting it in the bowl. Just in case. 

He picked it up, it was warm at it's sides as he carried it into the living-room, setting it down on the coffee table that came from his house. " Want some tea?" He asked, and Masa nodded, "Thank yoouu" he said, sounding like he was moments away from going to sleep. 

Aki was actually feeling a lot better now it was almost like after he took a shower, he just washed the sickness off. He still had a little bit of a sore throat … but that was probably from other things. Aki looked down at Masa's tail, it was just as puffy as he thought it was … Masa smiled, and rolled over, waving the huge collection of hair around, " Aaaki~" he teased. Aki blushed, "Tea- right" he said, unable to keep from smiling as he walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed the whistling teapot, and a cup from the same place he'd gotten the bowl. He looked in it, just making sure it was a clean cup before pouring some green tea inside of it … It almost felt like he'd never left the shop. This is the exact kind of thing he'd be doing at work, it was almost strange. Aki went ahead and made his own bowl of soup, taking out most of the meat since he was mostly just wanting to drink the stock. He carried the two things into the living room, along with a spoon carried in his mouth. 

He got halfway there before the cup decided to completely give up on it's existence. It was a shame, it was such a good cup, but it decided to let it all go, breaking off from it's handle, smashing itself to bits on the ground, along with a decent amount of green tea. Aki sighed, and Masa stood, "I got it," he said. Aki just walked over to the couch, taking his spoon from his mouth, "Sorry- the handle broke" 

"Yeah- i glued it back on a while ago, i should have told you- it's alright" He said, giving Aki a gentle pat on the head before disappearing into the kitchen. Aki walked over to the couch, sitting down with his bowl. Masa had been on his laptop, having set it next to his bowl …

Aki only looked at it, seeing that he was looking at … Aki tilted his head. Baby clothes, he supposed it made sense, he was mostly tabbed into goofy baby costumes. Aki hoped he wasn't planning on buying them. He brought his bowl up to his face, drinking a little bit of the liquid. It cleared his throat, and tasted just as good as it smelled. "Hm" he mumbled, watching Masa carefully pick the glass up off the floor. 

" Can i use your laptop?" He asked, and Masa absently nodded. 

Aki picked it up, wiping the stray water droplets off of the screen. He scrolled through the catalog of baby costumes … he had to admit they were cute. He looked up, wondering what else Masa had been looking at, and saw "engagement rings" in the next tab. He smiled, and a noise broke him from his thoughts. It was a high pitched notification noise, which caused Masa to sigh. "Could you tell me what that says?" He asked. 

Aki opened up the window … "good work on the song- You can go ahead and send the whole file and I'll pay" 

Masa cringed, and Aki looked at him, "tell that- asshole- he needs to pay me first before he gets anything" 

Aki paused … he looked down at the screen, hesitantly typing, "Sorry, I'd feel much more comfortable if you sent the payment beforehand. Thanks for your time." 

He hoped that wasn't too polite, he didn't know how Masa usually typed, but he hoped it wasn't as rude as that. The response was almost immediate. 

"Fine"

Aki squinted, was this person really upset now? He hoped he hadn't said anything that could have cost him. 

Masa had finished getting up the glass by now, and was sitting back on the couch, watching Aki take his headphones and start playing around in his music software. Aki was laying back on Masa's tail, essentially just using it as the pillow that it was. 

Masa watched him, eating his soup and occasionally having him switch tabs so he could reply to the client. Aki ended up seeing first hand just how weirdly passive aggressive some people were when it came to spending money on things. Aki figured the guy was just having a bad day or something … but still. Rude. 

“Are most people like that?” Aki asked as Masa took the laptop from him, just needing to actually send the files. “ … When we’re feeling better, um” Aki sank into his chair. “We should go on a date or something,” he said. Masa nodded, “got anywhere in mind?” he asked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took about a week for Masa to get better. In that time, Aki’s stomach had gotten slightly bigger, but he just sort of looked chubby. Mostly because he’d been getting up at god knows when in the middle of the night just to have a snack (which he really didn’t need) only to realize that they didn't have junk food around the house. He’d end up awake for hours, cooking extreme amounts of strange food, just to store it in the fridge like a bear getting ready to hibernate. Masa wasn’t really complaining or stopping him either, Mostly because he’d never had to deal with a pregnant Omega, and he figured this was at least mostly normal right? Either way, he eventually had to start trapping Aki in the bed at night, wrapped up like a chonky pig in a blanket. 

Their first real time getting out of the house was to go back to the grocery store, since they weren’t leaving the house much while they were sick. Aki was pushing the cart while Masa looked around and grabbed whatever he asked. Aki was wearing baggy clothing, he didn't really expect to be out much so he didn't care how he looked. The music in the store carried on as they walked, only being slightly annoying at this point. They just seemed to keep playing the same three songs over and over again without stopping … Aki stopped, looking down the aisle with all the snacks on it. He’d sort of avoided junk food all his life, only really eating it during special occasions … but that was because he had strict parents that wanted to monitor every little thing he did, right down to the food he ate. Masa had been a few feet away, not really paying attention as he looked at the fish that were supposedly on sale. 

Aki looked over to him, and hummed, thinking ‘ _ he won't mind if i just walk over here, right?’  _ before he went down the aisle. There were all types of candy, things he’d never seen before in his life. There were also a generous amount of chips, flaunting colorful bags and labels. Aki began picking things up, putting them in the cart, making a mountain of junk food. As time went on, his sense of smell got better. He didn't know if this was a direct effect of his pregnancy or what. Aki was just picking up everything that smelled good, dropping it into the cart. Masa eventually caught up to him, putting a hand on his head as he gently swatted Aki’s hand away, “um? What’s all this?” he asked. 

Aki just shrugged, not even knowing what half of this stuff was himself. “Snacks- so i won't have to cook so much”

“I … see … are you sure you want these? Have you even tried them? 

“No- but- it’s not too late to try-”

“ … do you like spicy food?”

“ yeah?”

Masa hummed, shrugging, “if it’s what you want, but we still gotta buy actual groceries, so maybe make some room?” he asked, inspecting the stuff Aki had thrown in. Aki picked up a bag of chips, and actually bothered to read the label, 

“ Made with bla bla bla” 

He stared at the list of ingredients that went on way too long to make him feel comfortable eating it. He put it back, along with a few other things which just turned out to be some gross gag candy that tastes bad on purpose. He felt pretty confident in his pile of snacks now, following Masa to the freezer part of the store. The cart was getting sort of heavy, but he didn’t really mind, it felt kind of satisfying pushing it around, he didn’t really know how to explain it. 

As they walked, Aki began to get the feeling that he was being watched. He couldn’t stop looking around, seemingly just being paranoid for no reason. 

And then it happened, a pair of arms came around his neck, “oh my gooosh” Came a voice. Masa turned, at first thinking Aki was being attacked, but when he looked, it was just …

It was like Aki was being hugged by his clone. 

“Lisaa-” Aki whined. Masa tilted his head, “Lisa?” he asked. He didn’t know why, but that name sounded weirdly familiar … Lisa looked up at Masa, “oh woah- Hi!” she said, holding her hand out for him to shake. It was so tiny, she had fur on the backs of her hands, which looked more like the foot of a kitten than the hand of a person, it was a trait that the general population referred to as “paws” 

She was wearing a blue tank top and some white pants, contrasting Aki almost entirely. 

Still, He shook her hand, and Aki sighed, smiling, “this is my sister” he said. Masa nodded, “you look-”

“Like twins? I know right! He’s so cuuute!” Lisa said, putting her hand on Aki’s stomach. Aki didn’t seem to be bothered by her curiously feeling just about every part of him, he just sort of stood there waiting for her to calm down. 

“Who are you?” she asked, poking Aki in his stomach. 

“ … his boyfriend,” Masa said, not really having a more relevant title for himself at the moment. 

“Awwe- are you two having a baby?”

“Yeah- “

Aki spoke up, trying to say something before being interrupted by his talkative clone, “ that’s so cute! How far along is he?”

“He’s …” Masa looked at Aki, who just sort of seemed like he didn’t wanna be here anymore … 

“How far along  _ are  _ you?” Masa asked, in an attempt to get him to talk. Aki hummed, “like- three weeks?” he said in the most unenthusiastic voice Masa had ever heard him speak in. He felt like this was some sort of personal grudge, and as much as he wanted to know why Aki was so seemingly mad at her … she was kinda freaking him out, and he’d like to cut this interaction short for right now. 

“You really shouldn’t be eating all that junk, dad would probably throw a fit” 

“Well i’m an adult, so i don’t really give a shit what he thinks anymore” 

“ …” 

She huffed, and proceeded to walk away. Masa just stared … “ uh?” he asked, confusedly motioning between the two. Aki sighed, “Remember when I said my family was really traditional?”

“ … yeah-?”

“Well- they have this thing where they like to breathe down my fucking neck- and I hate it. I could understand when I was a kid and they just wanted to keep me safe or whatever, but I’m literally a fully grown adult now!” Aki said. 

Masa nodded, tugging at the cart so they could get this trip over with and go back to the comforting indoors, where nobody could bother them. “ even now they just keep finding ways to stick their noses in my business, when she tells them I’m pregnant just watch, they’ll be at our doorsteps trying barge their ways in like they own-” 

Masa stopped, putting a hand on Aki’s shoulder, “calm down” he said … Aki took in a breath, Letting it out as Masa attempted to reassure him. “they aren’t gonna come near the house, nobody ever does- and even if they do then we’ll just scent the place and they won't be able to step foot inside- right?”

Aki sighed “Right, I guess ... “ He pushed the cart forward, and Masa wondered how likely it was that the rest of Aki’s family was just like Lisa.

  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  


Masa held Aki down as he whined, being forced against the bed, unable to get up. "Aren't you tired?" Masa asked, folding Aki up inside the blanket. Aki Huffed, being rolled over as Mada wrapped his arms around him. The only way he was getting out of this now was if he needed to pee, which he did before bed on his own anyways. "No-" Aki mumbled, even though his eyes were betraying him, shutting out the light before he even had time to respond. "Surrey" Masa said, scratching at the area between Aki's ears. Aki sighed, "I'm hungry-"

"We'll have breakfast in the morning, the faster you sleep the sooner you'll wake up" 

"But i'm hungry now"

"You just ate like- half the stuff we bought today- you can't possibly be hungry-"

"Maaaasaaaaa" Aki whined, legs kicking around. Masa sighed, nuzzling his head, "hush-" he said, and Aki huffed in response. He let his head rest against the pillow as Masa stroked his ears. They'd still yet to go on their date, every time they made plans for something, Something else always seemed to come up, and they ended up putting it off, or just forgetting about it. Aki wasn't gonna let that happen this time though, he was gonna go somewhere nice with Masa, even if it meant defying the laws of nature.

Or something. 

He was honestly just sort of tired and cranky right about now, he wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to eat, and on top of that he really wanted attention. He just focused on the arms around him instead, and the warmth of the blankets he was wrapped up in. 

He started to drift off … 

Masa looked at Aki … he usually went to sleep quickly after just a little bit of a struggle, Today was seemingly no different. He sat up, and reached over to the side of their bed. He'd usually cuddle up next to Aki and go to sleep next to him, but lately he found himself staying up working on projects, saving up to make sure he could afford his current life. 

It wasn't that it bothered him at all, in fact, he was pretty used to waking up late. He'd already thought ahead and been saving money for an occasion, if he ever needed it, which he really didn't. He quietly typed away, responding to his clients and editing the track he was currently working on. 

He knew he should probably stop worrying and go to bed, but it was just in his nature to be anxious about things like this. 

Aki rolled over, further tangling himself in the sheets as he lightly snored. Masa avoided looking at him at all for now, 

If he got the urge to hold him, he'd never get anything done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter but my brain was just like   
> "Huh?"


	5. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki starts to produce milk, and he's very, very hungry

Aki stared out the front door, seeing his parents, which he'd already predicted would be at his doorstep. At least they'd gotten a week to themselves, Aki's stomach was getting big, in two more weeks he'd be having his baby. He was looking out the window, only dressed in a shirt, tail Lifted up, exposing his butt as Masa walked by … 

He looked down at his paranoid fox boyfriend, and slapped him on the cheeks, "morning sweetheart-" 

"M-masa!" Aki turned around, closing the curtain. "What are you looking at out there?" He asked, and Aki shook his head, "It's my family, they won't step near the house but they're out there …" he looked down, "I cant stand them sometimes- so damn annoying-" he said. Masa gave him a pat on the head, " aw- forget about them, are you hungry?" 

"Always- but-"

"Shh- let's go have breakfast-" Masa said, and Aki looked at him … he nodded, blushing a little as he got his ears scratched. Masa stopped petting him so they could go into the kitchen, "how about some cereal? Masa asked, and Aki nodded, sitting down at their round table. He had to pull his chair out, his stomach was too round to leave it in …

Masa looked at him every once in a while, a huge goofy smile on his face as he poured his pregnant mate some cereal. He reached over onto the counter, cutting up a banana, dropping it in along with some milk and sugar. Just the way Aki likes it. 

"What are you smiling for?" 

"Me? Oh- nothing … you're just so close to having pups- i'm really excited …" He shut the fridge, bringing the bowl over to the table. He pushed his messy hair out of his face as he sat down, watching Aki as he ate. " If it's just twins- i think we should call them both Masa jr" 

"You wish, bud." 

"Did you have any ideas?" Masa asked, pulling his tail out of the corner of the chair. He yawned a little, not used to actually  _ waking up  _ in the morning. Usually by now Aki would have already Made breakfast, but today he seemed a little on edge. Masa figured it was hormones, he was pregnant after all, he just hoped Aki would be alright. 

"Riko if it's a girl- and Hinato if it's a boy …" Aki paused, having a banana stuck in his teeth … "but- i'm not too sure about it, what do you think?"

Masa hummed, "I think those are cute names- especially Riko- hopefully we'll have more than two …" he said. 

"Ah- my stomach is pretty big so- i'm guessing there could be four- or three-" Aki rubbed his rounded belly, hands brushing across his swollen nipples. "Masa my chest hurts …" he reached up, rubbing the puffed out bumps of flesh that expanded underneath his nipples. 

"They look like they're getting bigger-" Masa commented, and Aki … started to squish them. As soon as he did, he found that he had a wet stain in his shirt … 

"O-oh-" 

"What- was that?"

"I think it's- milk? It really hurts now-" 

"Does it? Come over here-" Masa said, holding his arms out as though he were beckoning a child. Aki stood, and walked over, dripping liquid onto the floor as he moved. He sat down on Masa's knee, lifting up his shirt, exposing his chest … 

Masa reached out, pressing his hand to Aki's chest. He wanted to feel the bulging flesh, but- as soon as he did he found himself with a face full of sweet tasting liquid. He closed his eye, flinching away, listening to Aki's quiet moan as it came out. "O-ow- don't do that!" Aki whined. Masa could feel him getting wet, and he was infinitely curious about it. Mass leaned forward, licking over Aki's reddened nipple, connecting his mouth to it, teeth resting comfortably on the appendage as he sucked …

"Mm- mm-" Aki hummed, feeling his milk pour out of him steadily. Masa was really sucking on him, licking his tongue over the buds, groaning quietly as he let his hands rest on Aki's hips. It hurt a little, but very slowly, his pain began to disappear. He held his mouth open, eyes shut, kept a grip on his shirt and sat there, squeezing his legs around Masa's leg. His chest seemed to be decreasing in size, very slowly, "a-ahnnh Masaa-" He whimpered, ears confusedly twitching around. Masa pulled away, swallowing for a second before attaching his mouth to the other mammary. "It tasteth tho good-" he said, mouth latched onto the sore pink appendage. "mmm- it feels- kind of weird-" Aki said, starting to feel his body give into the sensation. Masa lifted his leg a little, pulling Aki closer up onto his thigh. 

The friction from the slide made Aki tense his body a little, and bite his lip as a tongue gently lapped at his slightly less swollen nipples. 

"K-keep going?" He asked, wanting it all out, not wanting to deal with having his chest be so full of liquid. Even if that liquid was for his babies, he'd rather not be so full. 

Mass leaned back in, "this is kind of kinky …" he mumbled, and Aki blushed, "then you should touch me other places too …" He really just wanted a handjob while he was being deflated. Masa complied, lifting up his hand, rubbing the tip of his finger against the tip of Aki's need. For some reason, as the small fox's penis twitched to life his milk began to come out a little faster. It oozed out of his chest, from both nipples, and Masa began switching back between them to catch the milk as it overflowed. 

"Mm- Aki-" He mumbled, and Aki began to grind against his legs, "y-you'd better not ask me to make dinner-" he said. It felt so good, his legs were going weak, toes curling as he felt himself rub against Masa's pants. "Good boy~" Masa said, watching Aki's ears lay flat down against his head as he began happily wagging his tail. He lowered his head, panting softly as he moved, mewls exiting his mouth, milk exiting his body. Masa had been squeezing him, commenting on how round and squishy his chest was, how soft and tender they felt, how much he wanted to just sink his teeth into them.

"Y-you better not!" 

"I wouldn't~" Masa cooed, leaning up to Aki's ears, biting the one as he caressed the other between the tips of his fingers. Aki let sound flow from his mouth, gentle hums and hushed whines, all the while his stomach began to heat up. "Mmhh" he turned his head to the side, gasping a little as Masa gripped him. It sent a shock straight to his ovaries as he was stroked, digging his claws into Masa's leg, earning a throaty wince in response before he came with a shuddering bite of his lip. 

He let out a quiet noise, and Masa grinned, kissing his cheek as he squished Aki's chest in his hands, shooting milk out. 

"That- hurts!" Aki whimpered, slapping away his hands. Masa snickered, "Sorry- but it feels better now right?" He asked, getting a hesitant nod from Aki. Masa leaned forward in the chair, kissing Aki's neck, "You're dripping-" he mumbled. 

"Mm- I told you I have a condition- dummy-" 

" … oh- that's right- we should get you in the bath hm?" masa said, watching in pure joy as Aki hesitantly shifted, "well- not right now- we're in the middle of something-" the small fox boy said. He blushed darkly, a big hand laying it's palm down on his butt, squeezing him, "oh- we are?" 

"Of course we are …" Aki said, knowing full well he was being teased by the other. Masa hummed, "it's probably not a good idea to do it while you're like this- I don't wanna hurt the pups-" Masa said, pulling Aki closer. He put his head in the crook of Aki's neck, and gently, very gently, nibbled at the space where his neck met his shoulder. That was all it took for Aki to start oozing, and then it was smooth sailing from there. Masa didn't waste any time sliding his fingers up into Aki's slick hole, moving them around a little, spreading them out. 

"M-my chest again-" Aki whined, and Mads pulled away from his neck, craning his neck to bite at Aki's nipples. "mmh! Don't use your teeth!" He said, moaning at the gentle licks that came afterwards. Masa let his tongue scrub up against the tiny orifice, coaxing milk out of the glands. They began to drip on their own, leaking out onto Masa's leg as Aki sat there, breathing lightly until it finally stopped …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aki laid down in his bed, rubbing his stomach. One more week to go, just one more week. He couldn't get up by now, full of babies. Every once in a while they would kick, and he'd be infinitely intrigued, but also in a world of pain from babies kicking him in the tummy. He laid there on their bed, completely nude. His clothes didn't fit him at this point, and he didn't want to wear them anyway. He was often hot in the middle of the day, night, afternoon, morning. He was always hot, fan blowing on his face as he held his full stomach. 

Masa sat next to him, a bowl of cheese fries in his hand. He was feeding Aki whatever he could get his hands on at this point, he wasn't all that good at cooking so he didn't even try. He shoveled fries into Aki's mouth making sure that he had enough to eat and that he wouldn't be hungry later. Aki just sat there and ate it all, not really thinking about whether or not he gained too much weight from it. He didn't really care in the first place, and it really wouldn't matter since he would have his baby soon and most of his weight would come right off. 

" I'm hungry" he mumbled. Masa just smiled, 

"I've been feeding you everything we have, if you're still hungry then we can go and get something else to eat - but it'll probably have to be fast food since none of the grocery stores are open so late at night." Masa said. He hoped he wasn't over feeding his boyfriend, or soon-to-be husband. I just wanted him to be healthy enough to have his pups without any complications. Just as long as aki wasn't hungry in the middle of the night, waking him up, tugging at his sleeves, asking him for something to eat, he would be fine. It really hurt to see him like that, so hungry all the time, but unable to get up and move, or feed himself. Suddenly, Aki groaned as he felt a kick to his stomach. It was as babies he immediately felt his excitement rise as he asked Masa to touch his stomach. The only thing that seemed to soothe the little hellions was having their father rub against them from the outside. It was a strange phenomenon but he didn't really mind. 

" Look they're kicking!" Aki said, and Masa looked, it was just as curious as Aki was, Only he was a little nervous to touch the babies since he didn't really wanna hurt them, or hurt Aki. Aki had assured him many times before that he would wouldn't hurt the babies just by touching his stomach, but Massa didn't seem to listen, or really understand pregnancy as a whole. He just sort of thought, well, if you touch them too much then they might move too much to where they get tangled up together or something silly like that. Aki knew better than to believe that. He knew that Masa was just being weird and that he was probably just not used to this sort of thing since he was apparently an only child or something. He'd forgotten by now what the story really was, as he didn't enjoy the memory of masa's mother, so he just tuned it out.

Masa reached out, rubbing his hand across Aki's stomach. He felt the smooth exterior of his flesh, and was amazed by just how soft aki still remained, even though his skin was stretched beyond belief. Masa ran his hands up and down Aki's stomach, he could feel the babies moving around following the palm of his hand. It's sort of brought a tear to his eye, not externally of course because he was " too cool to cry" or something stupid like that. 

He was just really happy that he was going to have a family pretty soon, and that he'd be with someone he liked instead of someone he was forced to get with. Being paired up with an Omega was just the worst, choosing for yourself just gave you such a sense of control over your life, it was almost like you had nobody holding you back, telling you what to do. Just you and your foxy boyfriend against the world.

He smiled at the thought, and quietly leaned down, kissing Aki's stomach. " You're really cute." He said, loving the way Aki just laid there, cheese in the corners of his mouth as he let Masa rub his stomach. Aki smiled, he felt really cute, he felt really loved whenever my soul would hold him like this. And he appreciated being fed to his heart's content, 24/7 without even a question as to why he was up so late at night, rummaging through the fridge like a hungry raccoon in the middle of winter. 

Aki let Masa rub on him, feeling his body calm down to the point where he was nearly asleep. He let his eyes close, humming quietly as Masa rubbed on his stomach. He didn't like to go to sleep so early in the day, but he really couldn't help it when Masa was rubbing on him like that. He found himself drifting into a solid state, his mind wandered to what it would be like once he finally had his pups, he always sort of figured that it would hurt but that's what everyone knew already. That's what everyone told him, and that's what he was expecting. He was really wondering what it would be like afterwards, having a baby in his arms to take care of. He wondered if Masa could afford to take care of all of them, or if he would have to go back to work. Would they need to hire a sitter? 

Probably not, Mass was home all the time. He'd be the perfect dad since he was always there. Aki would still like to go to work, get things done and have his pups. He didn't know if he could do all of that at the same time, he would probably be really sore after he got done with the operation, but he was sure as hell going to try. 

Masa laid down next to him, rubbing his stomach, quietly listening to the humming white noise of the air conditioner. He nuzzled Aki's neck, nibbling on his shoulder, his way of giving kisses at this point. 

Aki just let him, slowly starting to drift off into sleep … 

Once he finally was asleep, Mass began eating his fries. He really hoped he wasn't over feeding Aki or anything, but with four babies inside of him, it felt like a good idea to keep him fed … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aki sat in the living-room on the floor, lifting his legs up and down he tried to get some exercise. Masa was sitting on the couch typing something on his phone, occasionally glanced over at his boyfriend to make sure that he was all right, but he never found anything out of the ordinary. Aki looked a little silly laying there on his back, lifting his legs up and down, up and down, before his stomach growled and he looked over at Masa with a puppy face. 

" You're hungry again? You just ate a couple minutes ago." Masa said. Aki nodded, " I know, but I'm hungry all the time honestly … " he hoped he wasn't becoming too much of a burden to take care of at this point. it would be really sad if you ended up draining Moss's pockets on food before they could afford things like baby clothes, bottles, bibs, or diapers. He wanted to make sure his babies had everything they would ever need. 

Masa found his constant hunger quite perplexing, but he figured that with four babies Aki really would be hungry, so he did what he could to get something for his boyfriend to eat. " What do you feel like eating today?" He asked, and Aki shrugged … 

" Fried pickles." He said. 

"Fried pickles?" 

"Yeah- with- mustard-" 

"... That- doesn't sound like it's good for you …" Masa said. Aki flailed his legs around, "I really want some though? Please~? I'll do something for you afterwards…" he promised. Masa wondered if he was talking about giving him a handjob or something, or letting him stick it between his chubby, plush thighs. 

"Fried pickles it is … i guess." Masa said. His ears stood in confusion on just how he was supposed to go about making fried pickles, but Aki was quick to give him instructions. 

" cut up some pickles, roll around in flour, and then fry them. It's that simple." He said, and Masa nodded, getting up. " Just barked if you need something~" he said, walking off into the kitchen. 

Okay, fried pickles, you could deal with that - that seemed simple enough. Erase into the cabinet where he kept the jar of pickles, and brought it down, being majorly careful not to drop the glass jar and shatter it on the hard kitchen floor. He opened the jar and took one out grabbing a knife from the dish drainer, proceeding to cut the pickle up. When he was done with that he got a bowl out of the cabinet. And dropped the pickle slices inside. 

He ended up having to reach right back into the cabinets, so that he could pull out a massive bag of flour that they'd bought not too long ago at the convenience store around the corner. He dumped it in without too much regard for how much he should add, and then he stared at it … 

He started to mix them around, making sure the pickle slices were covered from head to toe in flour. When he was finally done with that, he reached back over into the dish drainer and pulled out a frying pan, placing it on the stove. He grabbed some oil, putting it directly into the pan as he turned on the heat. I really hope he was doing this right, there would be no way in hell he could face Aki if he somehow found a way to fuck up fried pickles. Even after all the cooking advice he'd gotten so far from him, he should be able to make something as simple as this. 

When the oil heated up, he dropped the pickles in, and watched them fry … 

didn't take too long to cook, they were Brown within a couple of minutes, maybe the grease was too hot? Either way he pulled them out and put them on a plate with a napkin on it. He left the grease drain from them, and out of curiosity he picked one up and put it in his mouth. He was honestly surprised at how good it tasted, He wasn't expecting something as weird as a fried pickle to taste so good. 

when he was done cooking them who brought them back into the living room, where Aki was laying there on his back, patiently awaiting his return. He set the plate down on the floor, and Aki sniffed them … 

"You did good!" He said, starting to eat his pickles. 

"Didn't you want mustard?"

"I'm too hungry-" Aki whined, picking the things up with his bare hands. Masa chuckled, "you wanna come sit on the couch he said?" And Aki nodded. 

Mosler spent the next five minutes carrying him over to the couch, having to pick him up completely from off the ground so that he wouldn't be dragging him across the floor. It took five minutes because Aki kept squirming around, saying Masa was tickling him. 

Masa was doing no such thing, he knew Aki was just having a bubbly mood swing probably … he laid the giggly fox on the couch. He brought him his plate of pickles right afterwards, and Aki ate them in peace. 

"... So- after you have your pups … you wanna maybe- get engaged?" Masa said, sitting back down on the couch. 

" … Are you proposing, is this a proposal?" Aki asked, and Masa lit up red. He wasn't too good at these sorts of things, he was bull on the outside but when it came to actually interacting down to things like this, serious commitment … he got a little flustered. 

"Well … yeah- if you want-" he said … 

Aki stared at him for a while, just completely silent, a little surprised at the early request … 

And then he started bawling his eyes out, crying uncontrollably, sniffling extremely loud to the point where Masa thought that there was something wrong with him. He was about to ask Aki if he'd somehow gotten hurt, lifting his hand to check him for wounds. Was there a spider on the couch? Did something bite him? He let his mind race before Aki nodded, "yeah I want to!" He said, wiping his eyes. 

"It feels early- I know but-" 

"No! This is fine! Honestly, it feels good to know you're the one i'm gonna be with from now on … it feels like I finally have a place to be- i really-" he was crying again. 

" … I love you too-" Masa said, rubbing his stomach. Aki blushed darkly, covering his face in his hands as he was gently pet. "S-sorry i-" he sniffled, and Masa shook his head, " don't be sorry~" he said. 

"M-my chest hurts again …" Aki said.

Masa wasted no time leaning over him, trapping him on the couch as he leaned down, licking his pink buds. 

This time he put way more of his focus into actually sucking on them, Licking them, letting the milk drain into his mouth as he intentionally stimulated Aki with his tongue. Aki wrapped his arms around Masa's neck. He felt calm like this, he felt safe like this, he really didn't ever want to let go. He honestly felt like if he let go, then this feeling would stop, and he'd never feel so relaxed and soothed ever again. 

"It feels good …" he moaned, petting Masa's long ears. He bit his lip as Masa took a long suck at his chest, and his milk came rushing out. Masa happily swallowed it all, pulling away for a second to breathe. He attached himself to Aki's other breast, and began to suck. The moan he heard from the small fox was good enough to make him wanna start humping his leg, he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself if he started that, so he just settled on squeezing Aki until he miraculously had a dry orgasm … 

Masa sat there for a little while, staring down at Aki's blushing, red, adorable face. He didn't expect that to happen … but as soon as it did, he was nuzzling him into the grave, rubbing him so that he could cum for real. 

"S-stop it- it's sensitive!" He said, and Masa just kissed him, mouth sweet with the protein of Aki's milk. Aki gave in when he did, laying on the couch, getting a handjob from the other. He panted, "dang … that's what my milk tastes like?" He asked, and Mass nodded, "so good-" he mumbled. So good indeed. Aki was quietly tasting the fluid as it rested on his tongue. He bit his lip, and Masa leaned down, biting his lips alongside him.

When Aki came, they both shared a kiss, holding each other close before passionately falling asleep on the couch. 

Neither of them could wait to have these babies, just because it meant they'd be right back to their regularly scheduled mating … there was something really nice about just laying there all full though. Aki felt like he was doing good, whatever that meant. He wished Masa would say it, call him a good boy, but he was much too embarrassed to ask for that ...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter here lol


End file.
